Magnetism
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: Happy birthday To Adityashrivastava Sir... A joint venture again...nothing serious..just a light hearted two shot.. for welcoming ourselves back to the site ...
1. Chapter 1

**Aditya Sir Birthday Story**

 **Joint Venture of me AdityaRajatFan and krittzz**

 **HERE WE GO**

ACP sir pointed at one corner of the map

"Ye hai tum logon ka base camp wo teesra officer bhi yahin join kary ga tum logon ko..." he covered the pen and put it on the table and continued seeing displeasure on both the faces "Me janta hun..pehle yea training tum done ne hi kiya..Aur ye training tum logo k liye zyada tough nahi...but...koi bhi task diya ja sakta hai tum dono ko...to be prepared..."

Duo nodded obediently "yes sir..."

"Chalo dono gher jao...nikalna hai...subha 5 baje..."

Duo bid good bye to all and leave early bcoz they have to leave for training camp organized by HQ.

.

.

.

.

This camp is a usual practice of headquarters for testing the ability of their officers. In this they have to solve different tasks and will have to submit the report to the higher authorities. Team bonding, decision making, adjustment in tough situation and physical mental both fitness are the key factors in this

That night around 10 Daya finished his picking and moved to Abhijeet's room and knocked. He heard Abhijeet as "ajao..."

He entered in with two coffee mugs

Abhijeet glanced at him "Tujhe mere kamre mein knock kar k aney ka shoq kab se hua?"

"Nahi wo me ne socha...tumhara privacy..."

Abhijeet frowned "aain? itna tameez dar kab se ho gaya tu Daya.."

"Jee nahi...me pehle hi tameez dar hun... per tum... khair choro...ye batao..packing ho gai..."

"Han...or teri..."

"Meri bhi...done..."

He sat on the recliner at the room while bouncing his knees looking at the certificates on the wall, after few minutes he asked

"Abhi...tum ne to pehle bhi ye gorilla war fair training kiya ho ga na..."

Abhijeet nodded "Han...kiya tha...jab acCIDent k baad job resume kiya tab... per pura nahi kar paya tha...kisi case reason se...tab fit nahi tha pura to..."

He noticed Daya about to start so changed the conversation with "or tu ...tu ne nahi kiya..."

Daya nodded "Han kiya tha...joining se pehle...kitne sal ho gaye..."

Abhijeet nodded "accha aur bhi koi ja raha hai na? Delhi ka koi"

"haan...CID delhi ka aik officer...suna hai..pehelwaan sa koi hai..or sharp mind ka..tum se takkar ka ho ga ..."

Abhijeet gave a smirking smile "acha...dekte hain..."

...

After the night rolled to day and they reached the base camp and reported to the HQ agent

They left their luggage and went out for scanning the whole area. They returned back to their place when heard

"CID Mumbai..?"

They turned and saw a man of nearly their age is standing there... 5'11" height broad shoulder medium complexion buzz cut hair with brown eyes and intelligent look.

Abhijeet smiled "yes and u?"

"Raghav ...senior inspector Raghav Delhi CID"

Daya shake hands "oh..great...Senior inspector Daya... and (pointed) seniors insp Abhijeet..."

"Nice meeting u..."

Raghav smiled an open smile "same here..."

Daya signaled to the vacant tent with "chalo...saman waghera rakh lo...miltey hain phir thori deir mein..."

Raghav nodded and moved and duo moved to their shared tent

Entering inside Abhijeet was arranging the satellite phone, tranquilizer gun saw Daya yawning...so cant resist a jab

"Daya ye meri takkar ka nahi...teri takkar k hai...height bhi tum se zada hai...or body bhi theek thak hai..."

Daya replied nothing just made a face

...

...

Next day all three have to start for the journey through jungle but Raghav said "accha chalne se pehle ek competition ho jaye? Waise to raste mey trekking and all jaruri hi hey but apas mey kuch..kya kehte ho?"

Before Daya can reply Abhijeet nods "ha Daya suru ho ja..push up yea sit up..yea thora kusti…"

Daya gave him a murderous look,

Raghav shook his head "na babah Daya ager mujhe darwaja soch tor dey to?..fir to push up hi thik...kyun Daya?"

And thus it started

"Daya...just concentrate...5 more push ups and u will level my record..." Raghav shouted

Abhijeet started counting "1 2 3 4...and...5..."

And Daya fell on sixth push up.

Abhijeet extend his hand, Daya grabbed it and stood up

Raghav patted his shoulder "shabash jawan..."

By noon they reached their second base where there's a shooting competition. Soon time found Abhijeet and Raghav preparing themselves for shooting practice.

They aimed the target and Daya whistled

They fire.

Daya cheered "ye baat..."

They remove the shooting glasses and glanced at the target. Both the bullet hit straight in to the dummy's heart

Both the shooters looked at each other and smile

...

...

The whole day passed like this, and soon night came

They were sitting at the camp when Raghav offered "accha hum camp mey baithe bore kyun horahe hey?"

Abhijeet was listening something through headphone gave a what look

When Daya jumped with "bonfire kr sakte?"

Raghav nodded looking impressed

Abhijeet shrugged

So...now they are sitting around the bonefire Abhijeet was eating chana...

Raghav was whistling to some song

Daya started the conversation "So...Raghav...family mein kon kon hai...tumhari..."

Raghav said while leaning back on the tree "hmm...maa hai...aik choti behen hai...or mera best friend….bhai hi samajh lo"

Duo smiled looking each other

Not they are the one who considered their friends in their family, but some other people are also of their type

"Ok...to...Daya...aap ki family?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet who already smiling at him. "Kyun...ye hai na...mera sar khaney k liye..."

Raghav asked Abhijeet through eyes "Or aap..."

Abhijeet replied in a same tone as Daya "...ye hai na...muje apna sir offer karne k liye...to muje kuch or dhoondna nahi parta khaney ko...To mujhe kuch aur dhondna nahi parta khane ko...after all family to wohi hota heyna Jo ek dusre ki kam aye cahe khana ban k hi"

And Three of them burst out in laughter.

.

.

.

.

.

Next day they start their journey solving the hints given on some chits which are handed over by HQ agents the first day. First two puzzles was quite easy and they have covered both the distance

After reaching the spot from where they have to start the breaking the third puzzle Abhijeet brings out the peice of paper and started reading it with full concentration. Raghav stand beside him and glanced at the paper

"Abhijeet...is line se jitna lagta hai..koi pani wali jagha k pass ho ga"

Abhijeet nodes with "Han or sirf pani nahi...koi behta hua pani koi jaharna yea nadi waghera.."

Daya also glanced at the paper but he is not good at all this, its Abhijeet department. So he looked at him expectantly.

But what shock him is this man Raghav is also good at all this. He is a quiet good match for Abhijeet.

A small smirking smile came on Daya lips thinking

"Ab ja k..boss ka koi match mila..."

Soon they solve the puzzle, now stepping forward towards the road

After travelling around for 20 mins Raghav said

"Hum ye lamba rasta kiun le rahy hain..ye tunnel wala rasta jo maap mein hai...us se bhi to ja sakty hain na.."

Abhijeet said "haan per..tunnel wala rasta band hona chahiye...matlab tunnel humesha to khula nahi rehta hai.."

Raghav shook his head "arey kon band karta hai...tumhe lagta hai...aisi veeran jagah per..in sab rules ka khayal rakha gaya ho ga..chalo..dekhte to hain..itna ethical tarike se to sab nahi hota"

Abhijeet said irritably "jab ye aik seedha rasta ja raha hai..to hum bekaar k jhamele mein kiun jaein.."

But Raghav is adamant and Abhijeet is known for his stubbornness

Daya sighed with " Raghav..choro na..seedhe raste chlate hai...isi bhananey humein jungle ka thora bohat IDEA ho jaye ga..."

Raghav give him a squirting look and follows

Soon they reach the second point and there lays two different roads.

Its clear that they have to take only one road to reach their destination.

Abhijeet looks at both the roads and says

"Nadi k bahao k hisaab se to left wala rasta hi theek...usi side jaraha hey nadi.."

But Raghav again protest "muje lagta hai..right wala rasta sahi hai...us taraf se nadi ka source hey..to humein wahan ja kar aik baar dekhna chahiye...aur wo rasta chota bhi to hey"

Now Two people with in born leadership qualities never agrees on same point and that's what happening here.

Abhijeet is stubborn to explore the left and Raghav is adamant to explore the right

Daya again tries to be the peacemaker and says "Hum dono hi raste dekhein ge...short rasta pehle dekhtey hain.. phir long rastey pe jaty hain.."

Daya just finish saying this when Abhijeet looks at him cold stare.

For anyone this stare will mean nothing special., but for Daya ..he knows this stare is showing a shock, a shock of a betrayal.

He tries to say something, but Abhijeet nodes "Han chalo.."

And started walking.

Daya frowned " boss is liye ghussa ho gaya k me ne Raghav k opinion ka naam rakha...ya is baat se k..wo out stubborn ho gaya...pata nahi..ye to har baat pe ghussa karta hai..arey shanti se baat to krley..nak pey gussa leke ghumta hey..khair..bad mey mana lunga filhal Raghav ki samne koi scene na hi ho to thik"

And he also move ahead.

After reaching the destination they have done the camp for the day and now planing forthe next day.

But once again the two of them not agreeing on same point that what they should do on next day.

If they don't agree on the report they have to submit to hq then what?

Now Daya thinks that it's high time for interfarance.

And he solve the problem by stating that

Abhijeet should handle the report work and knowledge work and Raghav and he should survey the area to bring in foods or anything.

This time Abhijeet doesn't even look at Daya and just nodes

Daya thinks for a moment to talk to him but then he thinks

"Soye hua shair ko na jagana hi theek.."

And moves out with Raghav

After theymove Abijeet put down the map and the papers

And scrowls

"Bara aya..us do din k aye larke k liye ye meri baat hi nahi maan raha hai..muj se baat tak nahi kar raha...i mean..me ne kia ghalti ki hai...me kahankuch ghalat bolta hun...usey kia lagta hai..wo baat nahi kary ga to mar jaun ga..usey mera sath dena chahiye tha..han han...apna jesa aik pehelwan jo mil gaya.."

He didn't work more and lay down, tries to sleep.

After roaming around for one hour Daya and Raghav both comes to the tent and saw Abhijeet sleeping

Raghav smiled "arey ye to asehi so gaya na dinner kiya aur yea papers bhi.."

Daya shushed him "dheerey bolo..boss ki neend bohat kachhi hy.. abhi uth jaye ga..to raat bhar so nahi paye ga

Daya zipped the sleeping bag and wrapped a thin blanket on it, gave a cute smile seeing the pouty stubborn face

raghav said: arey me to samjhta tha ye bara hai tum se lekin ye to bacha..

Daya smiled: Wo adha kaam kar k soys hai...baki me dekh lun ga..tum so jao..

Raghav goes

He move forward takes all the things on which Abhijeet was working and then move to his own sleeping bag and sit on ground.

He looked around, its a quiet cold night he move again towards Abhijeet and covered him properly.

Glanced at his sleeping face. Apparently rough and tough man sleeping.

But daya can't ignore the that invisible cuteness

Pov:abhie gusse mey hey to bache jaisa hi behave hoga...Subha gussa utrega to firse bara ban jayega..

He smiled once again and Move back, done all his work and unknowingly slept

/

 **So why is abhijeet angry? Any idea? Is it stubbornness or possesiveness or something else..let's see what in store**

 **Tabtaq wait for next**

 **...**

 **Authors note**

 **Happy Birthday to the Expression King**

 **Happy birthday Adi Sir**

 **Happy To u.**

 **May u live long**


	2. Chapter 2

**We are back . Thank u so much for your support**

 **So, without any delay lets move to the chap.**

 **We will meet u in the end**

After reaching the third point at noon they rest for a while then was ready for the next step

They are planning to explore the jungle in evening and doing arrangements for that. Daya & Abhijeet were marking the places in the map and Raghav was looking after other arrangements. Soon they are ready to go to their destination.

When they reach the place they found the jungle very wide and can't be explore in a day. They covered some distance when heard a roar. They look here and there but can't find a way.

Abhijeet said "jangli janwar ki awaz hai…humein aik baar mamley ko yahin ruk kar dekhna chahiye...matlab agar is tarf a raha hy ye janwar to..."

Raghav was about to interrupt when abhijeet stopped him through eyes continued "dekho..agar sach mein koi janwar hai…to humein khatra ho sakta hai…attack ho sakta hai hum pe…or humare pass koi aisa weapon bhi nahi hai tranquilizer gun k alawa…jis se hum..but hum janwar ko tang karein hi kiun...ye un ka elaqa hai..wo agar yahan se guzar rahy hain..to unhe jany dete hain..phir hum jaty hain na..."

He paused for a while studied the map and said

"jab humein map mein do rastey diye huey hain….to agar hum dusre rastey se jaein to..."

Raghav frowned "aur agar wahan bhi janwar hua to…or wese bhi hum insaan jese janwaron se to larte hi rehty hain..or janwar to insanon hi se darte hain...wapis chaly jaein ge..chalo..."

Abhijeet stopped him in stubborn tone "ye bheriye ki awaz thi…or bheriya gang mein rehta hy…or aik pura jhund ka jhud teen insanon se kiun darey ga,…or agar hum ruk jaein to problem kia hy"

Raghav again protest "per hum un k liye rukein hi kiun...samney aaein ge to dekha jaye ga..or tumhe kis ne keh diya k janwar is rasty mein hai to dysrey mein nahi ho ga.."

Abhijeet replied irritatedly "nahi…muje kisi ne kaha nahi…per fazool mein mein experiment karna muje pasand nahi…"

Raghav shook his head in frustration "o..comon Abhijeet…me ne jitna tumhary barey mein socha tha…tum coward to nahi ho…"

This time instead of Abhijeet Daya replied " Abhijeet coward nahi hai raghav…wo to bas ye keh raha hai k…hum khatra kiun mol lein…per tumhara kehna bhi theek hai… is tarha agey peechey ghoom kar humara time barbad ho ga…to ..aik kaam kartey hain…hum kal aa kar dekte hain… rasta..din k ujaley mein jaein ge to problem kam ho ga…(he asked abhijeet) kiun abhijeet?"

He asked like… this is the most possible solution and he is thinking abhijeet will agree with him without any argue.

Abhijeet just looks at daya but daya was not looking at him.

Abhijeet said extra calmly "theek hai…"

Daya didn't look at abhijeet. But look at raghav expectantly.

A small smile crept on Abhijeet lips, his mind made a sarcastic comment

'le..ab to teri judgement pe tere Daya ko bhi… bharosa nahi raha…'

He didn't wait for the other two and started going back

Soon they were half in their way when the sun has gone after completing his duty. Now they are finding their ways with the help of torches.

Daya was leading, Raghav was in the middle and Abhijeet in the last.

When raghav slap on his own hand with "ufff ye machar…in ko bhi abhi ana tha.."

He looked at daya "ruko zara… me mosquito repellent to laga lun…"

And turned to Abhijeet "tum ne lagana hai,…"

Abhijeet said "nahi mere laga hua hy… tum ye karo… me chalta hun.."

And Abhijeet started walking forward he is not in a mood to wait

He move to some distance when he saw his laces came untied and started tying his laces,

And when he stood up Raghav and Daya were waiting for him.

Abhijeet saw daya itching his hands.

For a second he thinks let it be..why would he mind then his old instincts kicked him and asked "kia hua Daya…"

Daya made a face "pata nahi,..khujli ho rahi hai bohat.."

Raghav said "arey yahan.. maschhar bhi to bohat hain…mosquito repellent…lagaya hai to..ab kuch deir mein hi asar kary ga..."

Abhijeet nodes, but in next second he was alert;

Mosquito repellent...he fixed his torch on daya and extend his other hand with "hath dikha zara..

Daya extend his hand toward Abhijeet and he focused on the hand and saw the red patches

"Daya ye… kon sa mosquito repellent lagaya tu ne…"

"Wo mera wala matlab wo..."

Raghav also got confused "me ne diya tha…us ko..us k pass tha nahi to… kyun?"

Abhijeet looked at daya with cold look who looks down

Abhijeet turned to raghav "dikhana jara WO repellent "

Raghav forwarded the bottle, Abhijeet studied it carefully and gave it back while pressing his teeth

Daya called in soft tone "abhi"

"tera wala Kahan hai.."

Daya sensed that now his class has started so said " wo…me bhool gaya…sorry…me matlab..muje pata nahi tha k raat..ho jayegi"

Abhijeet didn't listen him properly and started

pata hai,..na..tuje allergy hoti hai..zada tar repellent se..mein jo use krta hu usse bhi problem hota hey tabhie to there liye alag...phir...jab tuje pata hy...tu apna bhool gaya..to..tuje..khyal rakhna cahiye na..composition dekh leta…brand hi dekh leta..yaad nahi to mujhse hi jan lete sahab…dikha lete ekbar"

Abhijeet was speaking non stop and daya was standing lovering his head and trying to learn the texture of soil

Raghav said in bit jolly tone "wo bacha hy kia… jo.. tum sab dekho ge…"

Abhijeet pressed his teeth ans looked at daya with burning eyes who was looking down

Abhijeet shook his head and took of his rook sack and after searching something, forwarded a strip of meds with

"anti allergic hey lelo.." Snatched daya's bag and forwarded the water bottle

Daya protests with "abhi per bag.."

Abhijeet just gave a look,They both heard a snort, found raghav hiding a smile

Abhijeet didn't pay attention but daya shook his head "arey choro yea to kuch bhi nahi abhi jab mother Henning start krta na ki bas pucho mat"

Raghav just smiled

Soon they reached the tent and abhijeet got busy with ointment and all.

Raghav smirked "dekh k lag nahi raha tum ek senior inspector ho"

Daya is now really feeling embarrassed

Abhijeet was applying the ante septic when daya snatched the hand and the ointment with "kya boss mein kr lunga..choto tum"

Abhijeet was looking at daya with wide eyes. Daya never have ignored his care but now daya is thinking of his image or what

Abhijeet was too stunned to answer but daya didn't look at abhijeet again

…..

Raghav half lied on ground and was chatting about something

Abhijeet's mind was buzzing with daya's action

Daya was focusing entirely on his hand his mind saying "mein kya karu abhi, koi tumhare nature ko leke majaq kre tumhare image ko leke kuch ulta sidha soche yea mere se pasand nahi"

He glanced at his hand once again and stood up yawning: mujhe to bahut neend aaii hai... me soney ja raha hun...

Abhijeet and Raghav also went in the tents.

After some time it can be seen that Daya was sleeping covered properly and at some distance from him abhijeet was lying looking at the bag placed in a corner.

But actually his mind was far far away

Where

 **Daya came out from washoom after taking started checking his cell phone without noticing the green tea cup at his side table.**

 **He was buttoning his shirt when heared : ye lo...**

 **oh...boss me ne dekha nahi... sorry...**

 **kia daya ...tu bhi... pata hai na abhi bukhar se utha hai,...us per se itni la parwahi... agar me tujhey har cheez paish na karun... to tu le ga hi nahi...**

 **Daya taking the cup from his hand: oho..boss tum bhi... zara si baat pe naraz hotey ho... wo actually kia hai na... tumhara ye lad... ye pyar muje iotna pasand hai na...k me jan bujh k aisi harkatein karta hun...**

 **daya...sudhre ga tu kabhi?**

 **Daya innocently nodes in no**

Abhijeet sighed: to kia ab daya k liye... mera lad mera pyar ghuttan ban gaya...kia me kuch zada hi...

He sat up and leaned on the bamboo of tent. He was looking in to the tent towards outside when noticed raghav also falling asleep till now he was playing with his cellphone , now he was also asleep. He looked towards his phone and noticed its nearly 12: 25. His mind is moving through the various incidents of past years. He didn't remember daya freeing his hand and ignoring his care. Even when daya is angry, he punches him, pushes him but again came to him only.

He can feel Daya was feeling embarrassed but why? Is he embarrassing his friend?

He didn't notice when time passes, but jerked out , when someone calls his name. He looked in the direction and found raghav half sitting on his sleeping bag.

Raghav asked: tum soye nahi abhijeet?

Han…nahi.. wo bas neend nahi aa rahi thi… tum uth gaye?

Han…and raghav looked at his mobile clock and Abhijeet follows the same action with his own mobile, saw its 3 15 am.

Ragahav said: han uth gaya.. wese bhi jungle mein neend itni gehri aati hai k zada deir k liye nahi ati…

Abhijeet just nodes, when heard another voice.

Han…or isi liye… dusron ki bhi neend kharab kartey ho…

Raghav smiles at him: arey…baap re…aap bhi uth gaye janab…

Abhijeet feels strange inside his heart hearing a carefree conversation between the two.

Daya bows out his head: han shayad medicine ka asr khatam ho gaya…

He looks around and notices abhijeet: boss kia hua? Tum soye nahi… tabiyat theek hai na?

Abhijeet nodes understandably: han…aik kaam karo tum dono so jao…me bahir hun…muje neend nahi aa rahi…bahir bethta hun thori deir

Raghav too stood up: arey nahi… ab kia sona.. wese bhi 5 30 nikalna hai… agar so gaye to deir ho jaye gi… given time mein pohanch nahi paein ge base camp pe… aik sath tora gappey marein ge… kiun?

Abhijeet didn't have any energy to argue so just nodes. Daya also stood up with: han han chalo..bethte hain.. thori bahut purani batein…karein ge… naye dino ki planning karein ge…

He give a smiley wink to raghav. Abhijeet just sighs and moves out. He pushes the fire bit with some sticks and sit in one corner when other two came and join him

They are sitting silently when raghav breaks it

Hmm..to kia le k baat karein..

Daya shurrged. Abhijeet chose to be silent.

I think...college life is the wildest of all.. to us pe...to daya...tum batao...kese they tum...

Daya started in a flow

Me bohat..decent...seedha sadha or parhne wala bacha tha...han per maths subject muje bohat bura lagta tha..maths k test k din bukhar charh jata tha...or phir teacher ne surprise test lena shuru kar diye...ta ke..me bhag na sakhun...

Raghav laughed

Haha...daya...yehi haal mera science mein tha...bohat dar lagta tha...or...aik dafa to Kia hua..teacher ne class k start mein bataya...k...class end se 20 mins pehke aik surprise test ho ga... me to ghabra gaya...me ne thori deir pehle..teacher se washroom k permission maangi. .or ja k fire alarm on kar k agaya...

Daya laughed: kia...phir...

Raghav controlled his laughter and said phir kia..sab idhar udhar bhagne lagey...hum log bhi...jitni deir mein pata chala...k sab aik drama tha...utni deir mein...class ka time khatam ho chuka tha..

Daya burst in to laughter, raghav to joined him.

After sometime they controlled and Raghav turned to Abhijeet: or Abhijeet tum...tum ne kia kia karnama kiya college life mein...

Abhijeet looked at raghav college life? What should he say? He didn't go to college. No he cannot say this. He didn't remember ,…didn't remember even his childhood. So?

His already injured part starts to pain again, when he heard

Arey yaar..kia college college..me parhaii se bhagta hun... or tum student life le k bethey ho... chalo koi or baat...arey...han ye batao..us din jab hum wo gawon cross kar they...yaad hai ...

Raghav nodded

Daya continue: us gawon ki sari larkiyan..humein kese ghoor rahi thin...

Raghav smiled: or wo yaad hai..us gaon k sarpanch ka beta..tha yaad hai...us ne kia kaha tha...

Daya said: han...us ne kaha...muje or tumhe dekh lagta hai...jese hum Bhai Bhai hain...

Raghav laughed; ho sakta hy kia...

Daya said: han...dekho..ho sakta hai...hum Kum k mele mein bichar gaye hon...kia pata...ab dekho...tumhari height bhi mere jitni hai..shakal bhi..thori thori thori mujh se milti hy

Raghav started laughing.

Daya said bit dramatically : haye mere bhai...and side hugged him.

Abhijeet who was looking at them silently now suddenly stood up and moved inside his tent.

Daya saw him going. Raghav said: isey Kia hua...

Daya shook his head: lagta hy...ab neend aii hai..boss ko...( then said while stretching himself) wese yaar me bhi soch raha hun thori deir so lun..tum bhi aram kar lo..nikalna hai phir...

Raghav nodded and daya went inside the tent.

There he saw abhijeet sitting under the lantern and doing something with pen and paper. After observing closely daya saw him making un even lines on the paper.

He said: mera ghussa...is becharey paper pe kiun nikal rahey ho...

Abhijeet said without looking at him : agaye..apne bhaii k pass se...

Naraz ho?

Nahi...bahut khush hun...tumhe aik bhaii jo mil gaya...

Now daya sat beside him: boss ...me to bas aise hi...

Abhijeet cut him: nahi...tu to har baat pe usi ka sath deta na...tera nature bhi match karta us k sath...

Daya said; han...wo to Kum mele mein bichar gaya hai...isi liye nature match karta..per pass wale Sache wale to tum hi ho...

Abhijeet said irritated: han...tujhe to sab hi kuch mazaq lagta hai..

Actually..kia hy..na muje baat nahi karni tum se...

He stood up and about to go when daya made him sit:

dekho...mera us k sath nature match karta is ka matlb ye nahi k wo mera apna ho gaya...

Abhijeet jerked his head

Daya continue: agar kal ko..tumhara nature kisi k sath match karey to is ka matlb ye ho ga k tum usey dost bana k muje chor do...nahi na? To..mere barey mein aisa kiun lagta hai..?

Abhijeet wanted to say something but daya didn't give him a chance

Blood siblings mein bhi sab k nature aik sa nahi hota..phir bhi mohabbatein hoti hai...kisi se dosti k liye aik sa nature nahi...dil k sachaii chahiye hoti hy...or wese bhi aik se nature se..zindagi boring ho jati hai..aik dimagh se sochey..aik dil se...tabhi to balance rahey ga na...

Abhijeet feels he has done the childish thing, but now..how to admit it?

Daya feels that andto lighten hismood said.

Wese ye ..tumhara jealous honamuje bahut pasand aya...

Abhijeet denied: me jealous nahi tha...

Me..tumhe tum se zada achey se janta hun tumhe..tum jealous they...

Abhijeet admit; han...bilkul thora se tiny sa...( showed from his finger)

Daya smiled: han..wohi..thora sa jealous bhai...pasand aya muje...humesha itna mature ban k rehtey ho...kabhi kabhi samjh nahi ata..pyar kartey bhi ho ya nahi...

Abhijeet said: han...han..me kiun pyar karun ga...ja...tere Kum k mele mein bichrey bhai k pass...

To tum abhi bhi jealous ho...

Abhijeet stayed silent.

Daya said: acha dekho...tum or raghav agar jhagara karo ge...to ye training or mushkil ho jaye gi...

Abhijeet tired to protest

Agey ka jo plan hai..wo hum dono...nahi..balkey teeno...mil k kartey hain...Or bas tum...isi liye disagree mat karo..kiun k Raghav ne kaha...or raghav is liye disagree kar raha...kiun k tum disagree kartey ho..ye mat karo...baat ko logically socho...wo bhi to...sahi ho sakta na..

Abhijeet hit dayas arm acha...na..bas kar ab...bahut bhashan hain tere bhi..

Acha...me bhashan deta hun...or khud jo...us waqt jangle mein...mere dawaii lagatey waqt kar rahey they...

And he suddenly become silent, looked at abhijeet who was glaring at him

Sorry...boss...wo us waqt... sorry na..wo raghav aise Hans raha tha..to me ne socha...muje ghussa na a jaye...to tum se hath...muje laga.. abhi maaf kar do na...

Acha...bas bas...kitna bolta hy tu...muje pata hai...tu ne socha...k kahin..bechary k hath paun na toot jaein...is liye..

Hehehe...

Acha acha...ab ye dant ander kar... Or chal dekh subha ho gai...

And they move out

 _ **North and south poles...opposite poles always attracts each other.**_

 _ **But in human nature this rule is applied with some alternation here...the people of opposite nature either become half souls of each other... Or they become ego clasers…**_

 _ **So..here is the case that two person of entirely opposite nature are half souls of each other**_

 _ **And on the other side, the two are of totally different nature, always disagree from each other**_

 _ **But now they are trying to adjust.**_

 _ **A true friend is both your mirror - and your opposite.**_

 _ **Bcz You're always complementary, never competition**_

 _ **As If it weren't for them, you'd just take your own advice**_

 _ **So polar opposite doesn't only apply for magnetism but for unconditional love and friendship**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **Now,**_

 _ **Authors would like to thank**_

 _ **Chitra, Riha, Priya, Priyanka, DA 95, Guest, AbhiNidhi, Anum Abhi's Fan, shikha sharma, gb, Sab, abhi, Sifa, zeba, JS Abhi, Guest, kirti, Chaya 1122, Joyti A, Tanya, duo sun, tia,** THANK U SO MUCH Friends ..._

 _Meet u soon again_

 _Till then take care , bye_

 ** _krittzz_**

 ** _shzk(zehra)_**


End file.
